This invention is generally directed to a tool which has a saw blade removable attached thereto. The saw blade can be easily detached from the tool without the use of a screwdriver. The saw blade can be extended for use, or retracted when not in use for safe storage.
Most prior art saw tools, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,284, have a saw blade attached within a frame comprised of two parts. The two parts and the saw blade are secured together by a screw that extends therethrough. To release the saw blade when it becomes worn or if a different type of saw blade is to be used, the user must use a screwdriver to remove the screw, before the saw blade can be removed from the frame. This increases the amount of work required in the field, as well as requires another tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,326 discloses a saw tool which does not require the use of an outside tool, such as a screwdriver, to release the saw blade which is held within a frame comprised of two parts. The frame includes a slider which is held within a locking member by two bars. The frame can be slid along the length of the tool to extend the saw blade for use, or to retract the saw blade for storage. The saw blade is sandwiched between the slider and the locking member. The locking member has a blade holder, which takes the form of a protrusion, mounted on a deflectable arm. The arm is deflected by pressing a press block on the locking member. The saw blade can be released anywhere along the length of the travel of the frame. Because the slider and the press block are adjacent to each other and because the saw blade can be released anywhere along the length of the travel of the frame, this may lead to the undesirable release of the saw blade if the press block is accidentally pressed during use of the tool.
The present invention provides a saw tool which overcomes the problems presented in the prior art and which provides additional advantages over the prior art, such advantages will become clear upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.